Two for the Price of One
by Jan Lee
Summary: SUPER-ONESHOT. Who would've thought Ino could get two elusive men into the sack at the same time? Yeah, she didn't think so either, until she did. Ino-centric. Ino/Yamato/Kakashi. Citrus.


**Summary: **[SUPER-ONESHOT.] Who would've thought Ino could get two elusive men into the sack at the same time? Yeah, she didn't think so either, until she did. Ino-centric. Ino/Yamato/Kakashi. Citrus.

**Rating: M, **for smutty deliciousness and yaoi. Only the brave and the adult are deemed worthy to read the following. =)

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but I do like to play with the characters. A lot.

**A/N:** Well, readers, I couldn't help myself. I had several requests (kind of, if you count off-handed, giddy remarks) for a threesome involving these characters, so I had to do it. This story is a tangent from "Behind the Cat's Mask" and is unadulterated man-worship. I apologize in advance if some of the action is weird and funny and disturbing. Enjoy, anyway.

* * *

**Two for the Price of One**

* * *

When Ino came through Yamato's front door, she most certainly did not expect to catch him and Kakashi exchanging what could arguably be the most heated, passionate kiss she'd ever seen in her life. Ever. They were in the kitchen of all places. Kakashi had pinned Yamato against a counter, and in the dim light, Yamato's eyes were half-closed, his hands dipped under the hems of Kakashi's shirts, revealing a stripe of bare skin. Kakashi had clasped his arms around Yamato's shoulders and neck to hold him in place. They were intensely focused on attacking the other with teeth and mouth and tongue.

Her thoughts, exactly as they occurred: Oh. My. Then: I want them.

She'd harbored a not-so-teeny-tiny seed of attraction for Yamato ever since she was sixteen and he'd come with the rest of Team 7 to help avenge her master's death. Yamato was so cool, collected, intelligent, _powerful._ And he was kind to her and her teammates. Lady Hokage had given Ino the opportunity to continue her training under him, and she'd kept a close watch on her emotional state as he seemed to her flighty and private. She respected Yamato enough to avoid romantic overtures towards him. Kakashi, on the other hand, was just plain sexy. 'Nuff said.

So. Kakashi and Yamato. The two of them _together,_ strong chests and stomachs and hips a tight wall…well, it was all a recipe for a heated blaze to streak under her belly. The recipe also conjured up a clear image of her _with _them, flagrantly nude and writhing in pleasure under their bodies. Getting both Yamato and Kakashi in bed together? Yeah, she'd buy a ticket to that show.

The question remained: what did she want to do? She had the feeling that if she interrupted, the moment would break- -the atmosphere had taken on a thick, anticipatory weight, ripe for sex- -and those men might shy away from her. Throughout her continued contact with Yamato, she'd picked up on the body-language Kakashi and Yamato relied on, their brief, intense glances; a hand lingering a beat too long; the angle they stood when speaking to each other. The way they were together was something she wanted, and her greedy, selfish fangirl drank in their chemistry.

But…was she woman enough for both of them?

Ino bit her lip, waffling as she compared herself to them. Kakashi's sex life was shrouded in mystery, but he was experienced, that much was known. The vibe she got from Yamato was different- -he didn't revel in many lovers, if at all. Her observation of their togetherness told her Yamato deferred to Kakashi, except when Kakashi sensed Yamato's distress. If she disturbed them, she'd have to convince shier Yamato that what she proposed was a good idea and mutually beneficial. Since she'd been training with him, she'd sensed a subtle shift in his emotions regarding her. He liked her, found her pleasing, if not stubborn and attractive. That did not mean he'd jump into the sack with her.

A low groan from Yamato decided her. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, and was she, or was she not, Yamanaka Ino? To her thinking, bedding Yamato was her main objective, and Kakashi would be an erotic side benefit. Quickly, stealthily- -how they'd not noticed her presence as she'd stood mentally extrapolating, she'd never know- -she slid off her shoes and unzipped her flak jacket, letting it crumple to the floor. Those were as many preparations as she completed. Any more and she'd look like she expected a positive response to her proposal, and she wanted Yamato to let her join because _he _wanted her to. She stepped as close as she dared, nearly to the kitchen, and stopped at the edge of the counter- -they were still completely involved with each other, their kissing deep and relaxed now- -and put a hand on the counter, invoking a curious, innocent little kitten. Harmless, yet irresistible. Non-threatening.

"May I play, too?" she asked, softly.

The moment did burst at her interruption. Their kiss snapped apart the same time their bodies did. Kakashi's eye caught her gaze first, and in the moment that followed, she understood that he was interested in what she had to offer. He nodded, a slight inclination of his chin, towards Yamato, whose face had flushed, and stepped over to lean a hip on the opposite counter, his arms crossed comfortably on his chest. In the flurry of movement, Kakashi had also put up the mask over his nose.

"I-Ino." Yamato stuttered with his surprise. He repeated her name. "Ino, what're you doing here?"

"I was baking and I brought you some cookies I thought you'd like," she answered. The container remained dropped at the entrance, forgotten. She stepped forward to continue the curious kitten routine. "Let me play, please. Will you?"

Yamato's dark eyes were wary of her. "Look…I don't know what you think you saw"- -so he was going to deny?- -"but nothing is going on."

Briefly, she debated blackmailing him (sex for her silence) but discarded the idea. "Master," she answered, lowering her voice to a murmur, "don't you trust me? I won't hurt you."

Her voice, or maybe her look, weakened him, and his expression switched from wariness to hesitation, as if he was contemplating her offer but wondering how it would change their relationship. When he didn't seem to have an answer, half-turning toward Kakashi, who remained neutral if not slightly in favor, to beg for help, Ino approached. She moved in too fast for him to react immediately when she rested her mouth on his. His presence changed from discomfort to defensive.

"Me, too," she whispered, rubbing her lips against his, "I want to play."

He ducked his head away. "I…I don't think it's…a good idea." He was _so _weakening for her.

"Yamato," a low voice murmured, "let her play."

Yamato's eyes flicked over her shoulder to Kakashi, who'd spoken from behind her. Yamato grimaced and said, "You don't understand. This will…this'll change our partnership. I don't know if…it'll work as well after this."

"Everything will be fine. You can trust her."

Yamato's eyes were unsure under Kakashi's gentle assurances. Ino grabbed the opportunity that Kakashi had provided her and fitted her mouth completely over Yamato's. He inhaled a quick breath of surprise and he resisted her offered kiss, but as she worked his closed mouth with her tongue, she could feel his reserve crumbling. Hesitantly, he parted his lips to accept a fuller kiss.

She won him over easier than she expected. Her hands caressed his neck through the material of his shirt, where a pulse pounded at her fingertips. As she kissed him again with just her lips, a chain reaction burned into her face, her chest. Her heart beat wildly. All his resistance caved under her persistence, and he accepted a deeper test kiss from her, sliding his tongue along hers. Slowly, she massaged the back of his neck, running her fingers through his short hair. Ino discovered his world, then, as they breathed and touched their wet tongues together, almost a single entity in time and being. Hips felt the warm pressure of his fingers and palms; he brought her tight against his solid body, and this seemed to signal Kakashi, who'd gone unnoticed until now.

Now two toned, firm bodies squeezed her between them, encasing her in the furious passion that she'd luckily interrupted. Yamato's mouth and tongue were cunning in that already Ino tracked a slick wetness at her core. She considered this pulsing liquid fire for a moment. Fingers threaded, tugging, in her ponytail, and her consciousness mentioned that Kakashi worked her hair through the band keeping it up and neat. She felt the release of her hair, the light shampoo fragrance permeating the air, and the length of it fell over her shoulders.

"It's beautiful," said Kakashi from over her shoulder. A deep inhale of breath near her ear sent tingling down her spine. "Smells good."

Yamato kissed a hot trail to her neck. "Hm-hm."

He hit a spot on her throat that shocked lightning through her. To encourage him, she fisted her hand in his hair at the base of his neck. Right there, she told him. On the opposite side of where Yamato kissed, _laved_, an enterprising tongue rolled a sensuous path over the shell of her ear. Oh, _God._ The fact that the stimulation from two different points on her body doubled the intensity was not lost on her addled brain. And they were only _kissing_ her.

Yamato's hands moved up from her hips, finding a path under her layers to flesh. Ino's whole body flashed with heat, and she was sure her skin everywhere felt feverish. He nuzzled at her throat, as his hands roamed over her ribs to the side of her breasts, and that action, paired with a nip on her lobe from Kakashi, extricated a gasp from her. From the height of her hedonism, she heard a snap and a zipper as it came undone. The waistband of her pants loosened. Someone's hand, Kakashi's, she thought, crawled under the elastic of her panties- -thankfully she'd waxed yesterday- -and she waited, body anticipating the contact, as wave after wave of heat radiated into her. His hand stopped. What was he waiting for?

Then her bra came undone. Oh. She hadn't even felt Yamato work the clasp, but she _did _feel the greedy hands fill themselves with her soft breasts; she moaned from her throat because his palms across her nipples felt glorious as the tension inside her ratcheted up a few notches. When she lost herself in Yamato's skillful rubbing- -arching her back to give him better access- -and searing kisses, Kakashi's hand inched further into her underwear and stroked a couple fingers along her wet folds.

Her reaction was unplanned and immediate. Her hips bucked, and she cried out in pleasured surprise as fire shuddered through her nerves. Shocked at the hard flexing of womanly muscles, Ino strained and writhed under the delicious stroking of Kakashi's fingers, fighting the fluttering muscles responding to his touch. Too soon. This was happening too soon, _and it wasn't fair_. She did not want to come from a couple of stupid fingers and some kissing. Separation was necessary. As she twisted, her hip made contact with a hard bulge down below on Yamato, and what's more, there was another hard bulge prodding the curve of her ass.

"She's feisty," murmured Kakashi. His breath was hot on her ear. To her he said, "Stop wiggling around."

She broke from Yamato's mouth to pant, "It's…_my_…turn."

"Let her go before she uses her claws," said Yamato, letting up a bit, his prior experience cautioning him.

The space he gave her was enough. She elbowed Kakashi in the ribs when he didn't extract his hand fast enough from her pants. He made a soft _woof_ as air escaped him.

Yamato smiled when Kakashi rubbed the spot she'd nailed. "See," he said.

As she fumed, her body cooled, minimally, in the pause, and she glared first at Yamato, then at Kakashi. They did not look unkempt or disturbingly near climax, and that annoyed her. First, a change of scenery, she thought. Next, they were going to get naked and she was going to tease _them_, which may include either her hands or her mouth on their dicks, maybe both. The prospect was intimidating and thrilling.

"Bedroom," she said to them. "_Now._"

Because Kakashi was the one nearest the kitchen's exit, she planted her hands in his muscled chest and shoved. He placated her with a couple steps backwards. Only when he laughed, a low chuckle in his throat, did she realize his face was uncovered, and so, so very perfect. Before she had a chance to examine him, he turned to move out of the kitchen. She let Kakashi go ahead, and grabbing Yamato's wrist, charged forward, towing him along behind her. Like Kakashi, Yamato didn't dig in his heels and followed along easily enough. Ino saw Kakashi's bobbing silver hair, a beacon for her to crash on his shores. And she _so_ wanted to crash on his shores.

A doorway opened to a short staircase, and up the stairs, was Yamato's bedroom. A lamp clicked on. The generous bed took up the majority of the hardwood floor with a couple night tables flanking on the sides. Windows opened to let in an evening breeze, and another open doorway to Ino's right showed a bathroom. Dim light washed over Kakashi, his profile striking in the stark relief of the lamplight, his straight nose and angled jaw piquing her interest.

She was rushed forward, Yamato's heated body pushing her to the bed, and she laughed when he playfully shoved her so she went sprawling on the tucked bedspread and sheets. Pushing herself to her knees, she reached out for Yamato. He took her hand, fingers twining inside hers, and shuffled closer when she tugged his arm. Smiling, because seeing his beautiful mouth generated happiness, she leaned up and kissed him. Such slow, patient yearning. This was what she savored; him giving to her without restraint or regret.

There was a change in the mood. She withdrew from the kiss and gazed at Kakashi, connecting with his steady, lustful eye; Yamato's hands were traveling up under her shirts, molding to her curves, and Kakashi seemed frozen, watching them.

"Get over here and help me," she said to him. As Yamato pulled her shirts over her head, the cloth muffled her voice, and the cooler air felt nice on her flush skin.

Her command induced action. Kakashi moved to sandwich Yamato between them. Ino liked the smirk that tilted his mouth, and so she helped herself to a kiss over Yamato's shoulder while discarding her bra. First she felt Yamato's hands pass over the swell of her sensitive breasts, coaxing an ache inside her, burning her. Then her brain processed Kakashi's kiss.

Hmm. Wow. His mouth was like kissing silk, and he…tasted different. A cold wintergreen to Yamato's exotic spice. And the chemistry between them was so much more different from her chemistry with Yamato. Yamato was a brewing storm of emotion, a gathering of dark thunderheads on the horizon; Kakashi was aloof, cooler and more controlled in his desire. Between Kakashi's kiss, and Yamato flicking her nipples, she oozed desire for them, wanted to spread everything wide and rut with them like a harlot.

Liking the calmer kiss with a hint of electric blue ice, Ino tore Yamato's shirt up over his head so she could spill this interesting mix of hot/cold into him. Then, because she was impatient, she grabbed off Kakashi's hitai-ate and whipped his shirts over his head and tossed them unceremoniously to the side. Disheveled silver-white hair hung across his eyes and framed his face in fanciful wisps. With the steady grey eye piercing through her, she felt his gorgeousness to her bones. Lightly she traced a finger over the closed eye's white scar line and as though that scar spoke to her, she understood Kakashi's toughness and hard life.

She instigated another kiss, a lovely, slow-burn one, and groaned when his teeth scraped her lip at the same time Yamato nibbled the curve of her neck, his hands tucking under the waistband of her panties to clutch her ass cheeks, bringing her up against his erection. They stayed glued like that for a few moments until Kakashi stuck his hand into her shoulder and shoved her back. Onto the bed she bounced, startled out of rising heat, and found herself the audience of very manly, very fierce, kissing. Face-sucking would perhaps be more accurate, and having had enough of being clothed, and in anticipation of the next stage of things, Ino squirmed out of the rest of her outfit.

Panting, burning in every pore, she lay back to appreciate the view. It was obvious that they were extremely comfortable with each other, and now that she had a moment, she savored the beauty of their bare chests and abdomens; a throb between her thighs heightened at the sight of the rippling muscles and flexing tendons. They were formed like gods, and here, she was the mere mortal sent to worship them. Worship them she would. Kakashi spread a wide hand over and across Yamato's shoulder blade, and Ino watched, thoroughly enjoying herself, as his other hand unfastened Yamato's fly. Yamato had a fist in Kakashi's hair and the other hand tweaked one of Kakashi's nipples. Oh, yeah. _That_ was what she liked to see.

Never one to sit for long on the sidelines, Ino crawled across the bed, a predator to prey, and sank her teeth into the soft flesh of Yamato's shoulder while diving her hand down the front of his pants, over smooth skin, under elastic, to caress the velvet of his hardened manhood. A tremble and a groan rippled through Yamato as she gripped and stroked and set her teeth into sensitive skin. Because she was so wicked, she hooked her fingers into the waistbands of both pants and underwear, and shucked all of it off in one efficient tug. Finally, someone else naked.

And let her just say, Yamato had one sexy ass that really matched with the toned muscles of his back and the vertical indentation of vertebrae. He kept so well covered that she never imagined him to hide a splay of freckles on his skin. Wonder if Kakashi harbored a similar secret? To find out, she started on Kakashi's fly, but his hand caught and held hers.

"Not only feisty, but impatient, too," said Kakashi against Yamato's cheek. "Perhaps we should teach her patience."

Yamato chuckled. "Hm. One of our ongoing lessons, believe it or not."

"Is that so? Well," Kakashi said, pausing to fix an eye on her, "perhaps this'll be the one she'll remember."

_Wicked_ would be the adjective she'd use to describe Kakashi's look, but at that moment, Yamato half-turned, somehow snaking an arm around her waist and dumping her back on the bed. She squawked (not very sexily, she imagined), flailing for control, but Yamato flipped her to her stomach and pressed a hand between her shoulder blades and the other was warm pressure in the small of her back. Her loose hair cascaded around her, in her eyes and trapped under her body, tugging painfully, but Yamato kept her pinned even as she wiggled to free herself. She couldn't believe that she actually _liked _this show of strength, of raw masculine dominance, and she cooed as her insides felt awash in lava.

"Tattoos?" asked Yamato, his hand rubbing where the Yamanaka-Nara-Akimichi clan symbols had been inked between her shoulder blades. The calluses felt delicious on her sensitive skin; her body pooled more hot wetness inside her. She groaned from it. "Didn't think you were the type."

"There are a lot of things you don't think about me," she countered, attempting to toss a haughty look over her shoulder. Her hair, of course, was in her way.

"She's right, you know," said Kakashi to Yamato. "And _you're_ not the type to engage in a threesome. We're all full of secrets tonight." Ino heard the rustle of cloth, and she strained to see if he'd shed his pants, but Yamato moved his hand to her head to keep her viewing the unsatisfying wall and night table; she growled in aggravation from the tease. The bed bounced and dipped with extra weight and Kakashi's hands gathered together her hair and as he played his fingers through the thick strands, she heard him groan. "Such beautiful hair. I've always wondered what it looks like down."

Hands continued to stroke and rub, turning her tense muscles into jelly, but she wanted mouths and skin and sweat even though their ministrations caused shivers of fire through her and the throbbing between her thighs was borderline painful. Light fingertips trailed down her spine felt so sensuous, erotic, that she moaned and bucked ineffectually. More pressure from the hands spanning her back; they'd shifted their weight and in the silence, she heard jagged breathing and the friction of mouths in kissing.

Their hands were up and down her back, caressing and rough and exploratory, _necessary,_ and Ino hated that she was missing out on all the tongue and mouth action going on above her head.

She huffed in frustration. "I'm not a goddamned pet, you stupid men!"

Her outburst elicited amused chuckles from both of the stupid men. Angrily, she struggled, and to her surprise, caught them off guard. Her effort left the sheen of sweat on her skin which cooled in the night air. Free at last, she pounced on the first body she saw, flattening him and locking her mouth to a pebbled nipple. She wasn't moving until she sucked this nipple raw, and to ensure stillness, she planted her hands on broad shoulders and pressed down. Whoever owned the nipple gasped and groaned loudly, and a hand cradled her head. Her hair was everywhere, a curtain over her face, but she didn't bother with neatening it since she figured they'd get off on the tousled, bed-rolled look.

Her teeth teased the nerve-filled nub of skin and her tongue curled and flicked rhythmically to please, and when a hot hardness bumped against her ass, she nipped and suckled her aggressive way down a carved abdomen, muscles fluttering underneath, to an area below a navel. Soft, smooth skin there, and heat radiating through skin and a, er, _mighty_ erection greeted her. Definitely wanted that in her mouth. _All _of the thickness. Cackling quietly, because little did these two know of the Yamanaka special, she ducked her head and lapped the underside of that penis, tasting maleness there, salt, and was pleased when his hip muscles flexed and a low groan to the tune of "Oh, Ino," escaped his throat. The grip tightened on the back of her head.

Then, before she could lick again, large, hot hands encased her hips and she felt another hardness underneath her. She tensed, thinking she would be penetrated (her body anticipated it, for sure), but she wasn't…the man behind her stroked himself along her slick folds, creating a friction that caused her to shudder with rapture. Wanting to channel her pleasure, she lapped at the erection in front of her, and giving in to perversion, enclosed the whole thing with her mouth and throat. Such heat and smoothness. She sucked to the rhythm of the hips grinding with hers, lost in a between-world where she acted as a medium between Kakashi and Yamato, both receiving and giving pleasure to each of them.

Her muscles thrummed, contracting to the slow, torturous gliding of the hardened, lubed flesh along her cleft. To her surprise, those hands on her hips fell back to spread her ass cheeks and a thumb rubbed down her crack, pausing long enough to circle the tight opening of her anus. She didn't expect arousal to rocket through her- -no one had touched her there before, but it felt good, so, so good- -and she inadvertently deep-throated the penis in her mouth when her knees went watery and weak on her.

Trembling under hands, pressure on her nape, and thick fluid filled her throat. Instinctively, she swallowed, tasted bitterness, and came to the abrupt conclusion that the man in her mouth had climaxed. Well, damn. That had been easy. The hand fell away. There was a pause in the action. She released him, his erection going flaccid, and nodded up her head to see who it was and found dark eyes burning through her, sated, half-closed, yet exquisitely displeased. Her lips peeled back to a grin.

His sculptured chest heaved and shone with sweat. "You little fox," Yamato said. He spoke the words as if they were an insult.

Kakashi chuckled. "Did you just come?"

Yamato shot Kakashi an unrepentant glare. "She gives a blowjob of a lifetime. There was no surviving that." Fascinated with the dark glittering in his eyes, she watched as they shifted in thought. His mouth bowed in a devious smile, something that looked utterly sexy on his normal features. "Perhaps _you_ should give her mouth a try."

"I think I will." Her alarms sounded when Kakashi's hands moved from her hips to her arms. "You want payback?"

"Hey, wait a second!" Ino said as she attempted to tug free, but Kakashi's grip was a vise. "That's not fair!"

They must've communicated in that nonverbal way of theirs because Kakashi hauled her long-ways across the bed, a flash of silver-white hair and rippling muscles. He twisted her, even as she fought against him, and pinned her so that she was lying on her back with her head at the edge of the bed. Her hair was everywhere, the most disheveled it had been ever, and Ino knew she'd have to take some time later to disentangle it, but it'd be worth it. What was worse, though, was that in the ruckus, it had wrapped around and become trapped under her body, limiting her movement. Kakashi noticed this and let up enough to help her adjust her tresses so they hung unhindered down the side of the bed. His hands passed down the sides of her face to caress her neck and eventually cup her breasts. Each touch of his hands burned her, zapping electricity straight to her nerves, stirred an ache in womanly places, and her sexuality whispered a need for both of them in her.

"You ready, little fox?" Kakashi asked her, his grey eye glinting.

Her view was perfect, giving her a full panorama of Kakashi's skin tight over steel tendons and muscles and the white crisscrossed lines of a few old war wounds. His dick was at the right height, bold and curved and quite magnificent. Her body burned as wetness leaked from her heated womanhood in response. Yes, double yes, triple yes. She wanted him, and seductively, she licked her lips at him and nipped playfully at the inside of his thigh.

He smirked. "It's not me you have to worry about," he told her.

She looked down the length of her body. Yamato eyed her hungrily from his position at her feet. He wasn't out of the game yet, and she breathed deeply with anticipation of what she assumed he was going to do to her. Her heart would not steady out and she was so hot, her sweat unable to cool her enough from the wash of emotional pleasure she drowned in under both men's attention.

"Bring it on." Her voice was husky even to her own ears.

"Heh," Kakashi breathed, "famous last words."

Kakashi's hands shot out, hooking under her thighs. Her knees bent to accommodate the position, and Kakashi spread her thighs wide so that all that was womanly of her went on display for Yamato. Being stared at in all her glory, with a mixture of awe (Yamato) and slavish desire (Kakashi _and _Yamato) pulled her into a riptide of primeval female lust. That a hard look at what made her physically a female gave her a sense of power over them, and she lolled her head back, straining her hips, moaning because she had their undivided attention.

She should not have taken her eyes off Yamato. In that instance, the bed shook under moving weight, a brush of hair on the sensitive inside curve of her thighs, and a tongue stroked a burning, wet stripe right up her core. She jerked, shrieked his name when his mouth suckled the tight bundle of nerves. Pleasure zigzagged through her. Her legs trembled of their own accord. Desperate to relay her arousal, she grabbed a couple handfuls of Kakashi's ass and shoved his whole length into her mouth, and relaxing her throat, allowed him deep entry. She could taste her own tang on him, salt underneath that, and she guided his hips in a gentle pumping motion; he got the hint and she was able to better concentrate on not clamping down on him.

Her mind went between her legs. Each flick of Yamato's tongue across her clit caused aching tremors through her, winding her up, higher, higher, and the dick in her mouth muffled her noises, but she didn't care. Oh, hmm, Yamato had brought her to the very knife's edge of release, and an idea bloomed from somewhere in the dark of her mind. Greedy, and an astute learner, Ino dipped her forefinger along the crevice of Kakashi's ass; he didn't stop her, and her orgasm was one contraction of muscles away, so without considering the consequences, she poked a couple fingers into the tight opening there. She heard a strangled yell- -of pleasure, she was sure- -but her attention was on the crest of heat consuming her, freeing her from her strain, bringing her to a pinnacle of ecstasy. A hot gush down her throat- -again the taste of salt and bitterness as Kakashi came- -and her bones rattled as she exited the fire of her orgasm from Yamato's mouth.

Half in a daze, relaxed completely, Ino released Kakashi and didn't fight as Yamato tugged her so she was spread properly on the bed. She liked the gentleness of his touch as he rested her head on a pillow, drawing her hair over her shoulder. He'd positioned her towards the middle. That left enough room for to Kakashi crash limply, bouncing the mattress. He'd landed face first into the pillows beside Ino and his grey eye was dreamy. Yamato laughed, a beautiful sound coming from his chest, when Kakashi sighed contentedly.

"I told you, no surviving," Yamato repeated and smoothed a familiar hand along Kakashi's strong back. Yamato then gazed at Ino, flicking a few chunks of hair off her face that she'd been too lazy to deal with. "Think you could be ready for round two soon?"

Round two? "Hell, yeah."

He laughed again and twisted to reach for the drawer in one of the nightstands. "Do you hear that, old friend? You better be up and battle-ready in a few moments."

"Working on it," Kakashi replied, but he remained face-planted in the pillows.

Curious, Ino observed Yamato- -or rather, observed his lean muscles flex like waves under his skin- -as he pulled out a couple condoms and some lube. He set those objects aside and returned his attention to Ino. She smiled at him, and when he smiled back, she basked in the warmth that shone through that smile. Inviting him, she reached out a hand, which he accepted and allowed himself to be drawn to her side. His hand settled on the curve of her waist as she tilted her mouth. His kiss surged prickling warmth from her breasts to her loins and she inhaled as her body sparked alive once more.

"I have a good idea," she said and wrapped a hand around his growing tumescence. His eyes closed briefly and he curled his hips towards her. She squeezed gently; he gasped. "We should amuse ourselves as we wait for the old man to recuperate."

"Old man?" she heard from behind her, the words spoken through gritted teeth. "_Old man_?"

Yamato swallowed. "You've done it now."

With an uncanny accuracy, Kakashi scurried the pads of his fingers over Ino's exact ticklish spot- -on her ribs below her armpit- -and she shrieked her laughter, squirming, trying to put Yamato between her and Kakashi, but Yamato proved to be a sadist and blocked her attempts to escape. With fast hands, he pinned her arms over her head, and Kakashi drew up on his knees for a better angle, relentlessly tickling her. Through her laughter, Ino saw an opening in his attack. She was agile and used her flexible legs to wrap, trap, and hold Kakashi's arms, so she could breathe a second. He jerked back, she kept her grip and held fast, and Kakashi lost his balance, dragging her out of Yamato's grip, and Kakashi rolled both of them to the floor with a heavy thud. Entangled, banged a little (her elbow had hit the floor), she scrambled to get space. But in the scuffle, Kakashi flattened her and try as she might, she could not wiggle free from his weight on her.

Interestingly enough, a hot hardness rubbed eagerly along her hip.

She tugged at Kakashi's hair to no avail. "Let me up, you stupid man!"

"Okay, well, I'm ready to go," Kakashi said, out of breath. His mouth was near and very tempting, so she started to drop kisses on his face. "Yamato?"

"Yeah, I'm good. Bring her up here."

When she kissed the corner of Kakashi's mouth, it bowed into a smirk. He whispered, "You favor Yamato."

There was no denying the sureness in his voice, so she nodded, helpless. His lips and tongue played over hers, warm and moist, that taste of cool wintergreen, and flashes of lightning bolted to her very core. Internal static electricity…or a lightning storm. A strong pulse collected in her center and Ino couldn't believe it when wetness drenched her aching groin. After a moment, Kakashi pushed up and shifted to stand.

"Think you can handle the middle, little fox?"

"You don't have to ask me twice," she answered, and accepted his help in standing. "I'm ready."

Yamato put a hand on Kakashi's chest. "Whoa, she's taking the middle?" He looked at her. His eyebrows were knit together in concern. "Are you sure about that? I mean…have you ever…?"

She laughed. "I'm a medic. It'll be fine."

"Then…who's…?"

"I will," Kakashi said, upturning Yamato's hand and placing a kiss on his palm. "You take her from the front."

"I…but…that's…"

She glanced across to Kakashi. His look expressed her exact thoughts. At the same time, Kakashi and Ino shoved Yamato. His face was a mask of bewilderment, his sexy dark eyes wide with surprise. He fell flat on his back and before he could fight, Ino slung her leg over him to straddle his hips and smothered him with a kiss, carding her fingers through his hair. A deep sound came from his throat. Hands blazed a trail up her back; Yamato acquiesced, his tongue curling out to meet hers. She breathed his smell, a scent so masculine and desirable, that she craved him inside her. There would be no more waiting.

"Condom," she said, flinging her hand out wildly. Accidentally she knocked over the lamp- -it crashed to the floor- -but she found the square foil she searched for. "I'm done messing around."

Behind her once more, Kakashi nuzzled her neck, whispering in her ear. "I'll wait my turn until you're absolutely ready."

"Okay," she agreed. She slapped the condom into Yamato's hand. To him she demanded, "Put it on."

Her heart beat like a hummingbird's wings against the cage of her chest, and her throbbing was loud, agonizing, regardless of the shortened foreplay as Yamato slipped on the condom. Without further delay, Ino centered herself, held him steady, and sunk down. Her body accepted him wholly. There was a tiny pinch because of his thickness, but his length was so perfect and she felt him snuggle into all the best parts of her. This was going to be one epic fuck.

"Ah, oh, my God," she said, breathlessly. She leaned back into Kakashi, his heat and solid body, as he kneaded one of her breasts. "Yamato!"

Yamato bucked and hit a golden spot that flared such intense glory through her she groaned without reserve. She reached behind her, locking her fingers into Kakashi's hair as he sank his teeth into her shoulder. The pain mingled and intensified the crash of pleasure. Yamato thrust again, again, again, and each and every time her insides twisted and curled with hot arousal. _Both_ of them, commanded a warrior's voice. You're not done yet.

"Now, Kakashi," she panted. "_Now_."

In a speed that her sex-doped mind couldn't comprehend, she felt the spreading of cool lube along the crack of her ass. Then there was a hand between her shoulder blades, pushing her; lean forward, Kakashi told her through that touch. Ino complied and braced herself on Yamato's chest, dipping her head to his sweat slicked brow. His hands caressed her face and her hair, the shimmer of love; he kissed her deeply as though starved and she reciprocated, splaying open her raw emotions for him. A pressure at her back opening. She closed her eyes, relaxed to allow Kakashi entrance. He eased in, gliding a bit at a time, but there was so much of him and her body protested, unused to the new appendage and the direction it was going.

Ino was in pain. Not enough for her to halt it, but enough that she needed a bit of pain suppression. Briefly, she blinked open her eyes. Yamato's gaze was on her, astute and perfectly still, waiting for her reaction. As she drew away, she put her forefinger to her lips - -shush, don't say anything- -and then concentrated on easing the pain in her backside. The chakra immediately further relaxed her muscles, relieving them, and she felt Kakashi slide home with a grunt.

"Good God," he murmured, voice shingling down her spine, "unbelievable. How do you feel?"

Yes, how _did _she feel? Her insides were crammed with hardened tissue, every sweet spot in her body squeezed together and that overwhelmed her with an aching euphoria. Her greedy fangirl self jumped for joy and screamed at her to get going. She would remember this moment until she died.

"Never better," she replied. She winked at Yamato, who'd been patiently waiting for her go-ahead. "Let's do this."

As if to say so, she arched back into Kakashi, clamping a hand on the back of his head, and wrapping an arm back around to clutch his very goose-able ass. He breathed a laugh, his hands finding purchase on her waist and a breast, and Yamato grabbed hold of her hips. And they began. Ino focused on keeping relaxed and monitored the ever-increasing fire rising like a tide inside her. Kakashi grunted in her ear, teeth nipping at her lobe and hand toying with her breast, adding to the mix collecting and gathering in her center. Her body sweat-slicked, heaving, seemed unable to contain the immense pressure of two men, but doggedly, she held on. Kakashi and Yamato thrust inside her in a pattern that complimented the other; their noises mingled with hers. Dammit, the explosion was nearing, tightening, fluttering deep in her and she was about to lose her grip.

"Not…much…longer," she managed to gasp, her single articulate statement. "YES!"

Yamato's fingers sank into her soft flesh and his hooded, dark eyes intense on her, taking in everything, his face ruddy with sweat trickling down to pool in the hollow of his throat, hair every which way, absolutely undid her. It was the sun if it had blown apart in the sky. A shockwave of god-like power. This orgasm was no ordinary orgasm. _This _orgasm was wrought from the familiarity of two men pouring their sexuality and trust into her, from the difference in their chemistry and talent of their touch. _This _orgasm blew her out of her mind and she could hear herself, at a distance, screaming. Her body rutted its hips to extend the shining moment. _This _orgasm ended all too soon. She didn't know who climaxed next or last, but Yamato and Kakashi both quit thrusting a couple moments apart from her.

Boneless, at the peak of satisfaction, Ino drooped forward. One of the men eased her to her side, swiping hair from her face, but her eyes were closed and she barreled head-long into slumber. She woke up in the heart of the night to soft snores on either side of her. There was some soreness left in her, but she'd be okay without painkillers or suppressing it. Her smug smile was to herself as she felt bodies generating heat to her back and to her front. They had nestled in as close as they could to her and that, above anything else, made her happy.

Perhaps, she thought as she settled further into their comfortable embrace, they'd be up for round three in the morning.

* * *

**A/N:** So I know using the word 'anus' is probably hilarious, but I couldn't bring myself to use 'asshole' or 'butthole'. And I admit, there was some giggling on my part as I typed some of the action. Last thing, before you need to rest your poor brain: Enjoyable, yes/no?

_11/28/11: Light editing/revising. Some rewording done and spelling corrections._

_12/13/11: 'vice' to 'vise'._


End file.
